


Blogs, Boys and Being in Love

by schittsbest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Slash kinda, Tumblr, enjoy i guess, this is kind of a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittsbest/pseuds/schittsbest
Summary: AU where David has a secret Tumblr side blog called notting-the-hills where he blogs about his relationship. Blogging takes place 10 years before canon Schitt's Creek, but in this one, the Roses have been in Schitt's Creek for about 5 years before Patrick moves into town.





	Blogs, Boys and Being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not thrilled with this but I needed to get the creative juices flowing again to get back into writing David/Patrick. It's a little jumpy, again sorry, not my best work but I tried my best. I promise I'll update my Soulmate AU soon!
> 
> If you guys like this, I could be persuaded to make a second part where they actually talk about Patrick discovering the blog and going through the posts, let me know.

When he was 25, David started a side blog on his Tumblr to complain about Sebastian Raine after Alexis told him it was “disgusting to eat mall pretzels every day David!” and refused to let him talk about the photographer anymore.

Within a few months, the blog exploded in popularity, and David had never been more happy for his alternate persona’s anonymity. David started posting almost daily about his stories of heartbreak and was pleased to find each of his posts gaining hundreds of reblogs and hearts, as well as comments and private messages.

Even though David had “friends” in his life, he found himself increasingly drawn to his fellow lonely followers who waited in anticipation for the stories he chose to share on any given day. Maybe it was because they didn’t realize everything he was saying was completely true, or maybe they just liked seeing someone suffer worse than themselves, but even for a minute, David didn’t feel alone when he was posting on his Tumblr.

 

Patrick stumbled across _notting-the-hills_ while scrolling half-heartedly through Rachel’s Tumblr while she was in the bathroom, something about her having to get her “face on” so they could go to the football game that they were already late for. He paused on a particularly long textpost which seemed to be a lengthy rant about a date which ended in extreme food poisoning in a Thai hotel, stopping only when Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom door promising to be ready in the next ten minutes. Wanting to finish reading later, Patrick sent himself the link before deleting the text, not entirely sure he wanted Rachel knowing about his new little secret.

Soon, Patrick found himself checking back on the blog daily, hoping for another glimpse into the life of the elusive blogger, who refused to give away even a hint of his name. Even through the computer, Patrick began to develop fond feelings for the person on the other side of the screen. When they were revealed to be a boy by a commenter who seemed to know a little too much about them, before they ( _cute-huge-yacht)_ were banned, he found himself questioning everything that he thought he knew for certain. Maybe, he thought, this was why it never felt right with Rachel. Maybe it wasn’t his fault, as she always screamed at him, maybe she just _wasn’t who he was meant to be with_.

 

Throughout college, Patrick kept an eye on the blog and followed along with the various misadventures Davis seemed to find himself in, whether it was being dumped by a clown, left on the top of a skyscraper, or simply told the open relationship he wasn’t aware of was leaving him behind. Without meaning to, Patrick found himself growing deeply attached to “Davis” and his heart began to ache for the boy who nobody treasured.

 

When David’s family lost everything and they moved to a _motel_ in Schitt’s Creek, the universe’s cruel idea of a joke, he let his blog fall into inactivity, no longer wanting to share his life, when his life had become the punchline of every joke. Though at first, David felt a rush when messages swamped his inbox wondering if he was okay, after a while he no longer wanted to share his sad stories, because every day of his life was winning the contest for “Most Fucking Depressing Life Ever”.

David considered posting when his ex from hell reentered his life with the bright flash of the camera that was permanently attached to his hand, but found that after a few years in Schitt’s Creek, he didn’t want to give anybody the satisfaction of knowing his life was still the mess it had been when he was in his mid-twenties. Not that his life wasn’t still a mess, but he didn’t quite think he could make fun of himself in the way his followers were expecting anymore, with sharp humor and biting remarks.

 

When “Davis’” blog went months without a new update, Patrick resigned himself to the fact that perhaps Davis had finally found someone to make him happy, even though that person wasn’t Patrick. Logically, Patrick knew that he never stood a chance of finding the real Davis, he didn’t even know his real name, but still, his heart ached though he wished the other man nothing but happiness.

After his most recent breakup with Rachel and Patrick firmly insisting that this would _actually_ be the last time, he found himself throwing his meager belongings into his car and driving into the horizon, for the first time without a clear plan of what his next step was. When Patrick stopped in a motel overnight to recharge for another day of driving, he found a reply from a job he had applied to on a whim in a town called Schitt's Creek. With a new destination in mind and a positive mindset, Patrick started the next day with a renewed enthusiasm and hope that this fresh start would be what he needed.

 

Meeting David was perhaps the strangest interaction Patrick had ever found himself in, but he felt an instant connection, teasing David about sports while the flustered man attempted to explain his abstract idea for the general store. Patrick knew about the Roses, of course, and their fall from grace, having worked at his local Rose Video for years. While he didn’t follow along with the daily tabloid stories, he knew enough to know that the David Rose he met in Ray’s home office was nothing like the David Rose the internet loved to gossip about. The David he met was nervous, flustered, and desperate to prove himself, not the shallow monster the internet had once portrayed him as.

 

Not for the first time, David found himself scrolling through his old Tumblr posts on a particularly bad night in the motel. After the Jake nightmare, David decided the universe wanted him to be unhappy forever, as the only person who stuck around after an ill-advised hookup was technically his landlord before being his friend, so did she even really count anyway?

Clicking off his phone when Alexis flounced back into the room after her hour-long bathroom routine, David rolled over onto his side and tried to forget about the fact his life seemed to be going in depressing circles, doomed to repeat themselves forever. No matter what Alexis kept trying to claim, Patrick wasn’t gay and even if he was, a guy like that would never be into David, so what was the point in getting his hopes up.

 

The day after David’s birthday dinner, and the best kiss of his life, Patrick felt like he was on top of the world. He had found himself falling for David from their first meeting, and couldn’t believe David felt the same way about him. For the first time, Patrick found himself wishing Davis was still active on his Tumblr, if only so that Patrick might finally work up the courage to message the other man and thank him for the confidence to finally go after what he wanted in life, in this case, men.

 

To David, it seemed like Patrick was the piece of the puzzle he had so long been searching for. Before, David kept finding pieces he thought might fit and tried to force them where they didn’t belong, but with Patrick, he found ease and simplicity. Falling for Patrick was as easy and painless as breathing, and for that David thanked whoever out there in the universe had listened to his prayers for so many years.

 

A few weeks into his relationship with David, Patrick found himself mindlessly scrolling Tumblr when the store was empty and David was supposedly doing a supply run with Stevie, though Patrick assumed this was code for smoking in the motel, he stopped short at the username on his screen. For the first time in over 5 years, there was an update on _notting-the-hills_. It wasn’t an apology for inactivity, nor was it a lengthy text post-Patrick had come to associate with the man behind the screen. Instead, it was a photo of David’s ringed fingers clutching Patrick’s own as the two cuddled in bed.

A grin slowly spread over Patrick’s face as he began to connect the pieces of the puzzle. The dry, witty sense of humor the blog executed perfectly matched David’s sardonic delivery to the T, the code-named previous partners held similar stories to David’s own tales of horror, but most importantly, Davis, or David, now felt happy and secure enough to share his life, and his love, with the world.

Patrick’s head turned as he heard the bell over the door ring, seeing David’s dark hair enter the store. Clicking his phone off, he moved around the corner to greet David with a peck on the lips and a tight hug, resolving to bring up his discovery later. For now, he just wanted to bask in the glow of the fact he finally found the man he had long been searching for.


End file.
